


maknae in trouble(request)also possible

by Eunhak121, Samuel21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other, Overprotective, maknae, more tag as it gies on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunhak121/pseuds/Eunhak121, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel21/pseuds/Samuel21
Summary: basically maknae getting in trouble. for breaking rules and causing problem.maybe some story from request
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in this fandom. the update would be slow for first three week as I have an end of term exam starting next week. Three way to make request  
> 1) write down the general theme you want and character in comment secotion.  
> 2) send me email to samlee3213@gmail.com. would requore some type of name so i can adrress you.  
> 3) I will be creating google form and will share the link soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is like my second fanfiction. you are welcome to leave constructive feedback but I won't be receiving comments that are offensive.

memebrs profile  


Tayeong.  


Stage Name: Taeyong (태용)  
  
Birth Name: Lee Tae Yong (이태용  
  
Position: Leader, Rapper, Dancer, Vocalist, Center, Visual *  
\  
Birthday: July 1, 1995  
  
Zodiac Sign: Cancer  
  
Height: 174 cm  
  
Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, NCT 127  
  
Kun  
  
Stage Name: Kun (쿤)  
  
Real Name: Qian Kun (錢錕)  
  
Korean Name: Jeon Gon (전곤)  
  
Position: Leader (WayV), Vocalist, Rapper  
  
* Birthday: January 1, 1996  
  
Zodiac Sign: Capricorn  
  
Height: 176 cm  
  
Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, WayV  
  
Taeil  
  
Stage Name: Taeil (태일)  
  
Birth Name: Moon Tae Il (문태일)  
  
Position: Vocalist *  
  
Birthday: June 14, 1994  
  
Zodiac Sign: Gemini  
  
Height: 171 cm  
  
Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
MBTI Type: ISFP  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, NCT 127  
  
Johnny  
  
Stage Name: Johnny (쟈니)  
  
Korean Name: Seo Young Ho (서영호)  
  
English Name: John Suh  
  
Position: Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist  
  
* Birthday: February 9, 1995  
  
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius  
  
Height: 185 cm Weight: 70 kg (154 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT 127, NCT U  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, guys that for today's chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic. And I won't be able to update fast as I have the end of term exam coming up next week. SO I might be able to update one chapter per week  
> thank you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuta  
  
Stage Name: Yuta (유타)  
  
Birth Name: Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太)  
  
Korean Name: Joong Yoo Tae (중유태)  
  
Position: Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper *  
  
Birthday: October 26, 1995  
  
Zodiac Sign: Scorpio  
  
Height: 176 cm  
  
Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT 127, NCT U  
  
Doyoung  
  
Stage Name: Doyoung (도영)  
  
Birth Name: Kim Dong Young (김동영)  
  
Position: Vocalist *  
  
Birthday: February 1, 1996  
  
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius  
  
Height: 178 cm  
  
Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
MBTI Type: ISFJ-T  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, NCT 127  
  
Ten  
  
Stage Name: Ten (텐)  
  
Birth Name: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (ชิตพล ลี้ชัยพรกุล)  
  
Korean Name: Lee Young Heum (이영흠)  
  
Chinese Name: Li Yong Qin (李永钦)  
  
Position: Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist  
  
* Birthday: February 27, 1996  
  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces  
  
Height: 172 cm  
  
Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
MBTI Type: INFJ  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, WayV  
  
Jaehyun  
  
Stage Name: Jaehyun (재현)  
  
Birth Name: Jung Jae Hyun, but he legalized to Jung Yoon Oh (정윤오)  
  
Position: Vocalist, Dancer, Rapper, Visual  
  
* Birthday: February 14, 1997  
  
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius  
  
Height: 180 cm  
  
Weight: 63 kg (139 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
MBTI Type: ESTP / ESFP  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, NCT 127  
  
Winwin  
  
Stage Name: Winwin (윈윈)  
  
Birth Name: Dong Si Cheng (董思成)  
  
Korean Name: Dong Sa Sung (동사성)  
  
Position: Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper, Visual  
  
* Birthday: October 28, 1997  
  
Zodiac Sign: Scorpio  
  
Height: 179 cm  
  
Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: B  
  
MBTI Type: INFJ-A  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, NCT 127, WayV  
  
Jungwoo  
  
Stage Name: Jungwoo (정우)  
  
Real Name: Kim Jung Woo (김정우)  
  
Chinese Name: Jin Ting You (金廷祐)  
  
Position: Vocalist, Dancer *  
  
Birthday: February 19, 1998  
  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces Height:  
  
180 cm Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
MBTI Type: INFJ-A / INFJ-T  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, NCT 127  
  
Lucas  
  
Stage Name: Lucas (루카스)  
  
Birth Name: Huang Xuxi / Wong Yuk-hei (黃旭熙)  
  
Korean Name: Hwang Wook-hee (황욱희)  
  
Position: Rapper, Vocalist, Visual, Center (WayV)  
  
* Birthday: January 25th, 1999  
  
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius  
  
Height: 182 cm (6’0″)  
  
Weight: 64 kg (141 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, WayV  
  
Mark  
  
Stage Name: Mark (마크)  
  
Birth Name: Mark Lee  
  
Korean Name: Lee Min Hyung (이민형)  
  
Position: Rapper, Dancer, Vocalist *  
  
Birthday: August 2, 1999  
  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
  
Height: 175 cm  
  
Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
MBTI Type: INFJ-A  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT U, NCT 127, NCT Dream  
  
Xiao Jun  
  
Stage Name: Xiao Jun (샤오쥔)  
  
Birth Name: Xiao Dejun (肖德俊)  
  
Korean Name: So Deok Jun (소덕준)  
  
Position: Vocalist *  
  
Birthday: August 8, 1999  
  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
  
Height: 172 cm  
  
Weight: N/A  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
Sub-Unit(s): WayV, NCT U  
  
Hendery  
  
Stage Name: Hendery (헨드리)  
  
Birth Name: Wong Kunhang (黃冠亨)/Huang Guanheng (黄冠亨)  
  
Korean Name: Hwang Kwan Hyung (황관형)  
  
Position: Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist, Visual  
  
* Birthday: September 28, 1999  
  
Zodiac Sign: Libra  
  
Height: 175 cm  
  
Weight: N/A  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Sub-Unit(s): WayV, NCT U  
  
Renjun  
  
Stage Name: Renjun (런쥔)  
  
Birth Name: Huang Ren Jun (黄仁俊)  
  
Korean Name: Hwang In Joon (황인준)  
  
Position: Vocalist, Dancer *  
  
Birthday: March 23, 2000  
  
Zodiac Sign: Aries  
  
Height: 171 cm  
  
Weight: 57 kg (125 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT Dream, NCT U  
  
Jeno  
  
Stage Name: Jeno (제노)  
  
Birth Name: Lee Je No (이제노)  
  
Position: Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist, Visual  
  
* Birthday: April 23, 2000  
  
Zodiac Sign: Taurus  
  
Height: 176.8 cm  
  
Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: A  
  
MBTI Type: ISFP  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT Dream, NCT U  
  
Haechan  
  
Stage Name: Haechan (해찬)  
  
Birth Name: Lee Dong Hyuck (이동혁)  
  
Position: Vocalist, Dancer *  
  
Birthday: June 6, 2000  
  
Zodiac Sign: Gemini  
  
Height: 174 cm  
  
Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
MBTI Type: ENFP  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT 127, NCT Dream, NCT U  
  
Jaemin  
  
Stage Name: Jaemin (재민)  
  
Birth Name: Na Jae Min (나재민)  
  
Position: Rapper, Dancer, Vocalist, Visual  
  
* Birthday: August 13, 2000  
  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
  
Height: 177 cm  
  
Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: AB  
  
MBTI Type: ISFJ-T  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT Dream, NCT U  
  
YangYang  
  
Stage Name: YangYang (양양)  
  
Birth Name: Liu YangYang  
  
Position: Rapper, Dancer, Vocalist *  
  
Birthday: October 10, 2000  
  
Zodiac Sign: Libra  
  
Height: N/A  
  
Weight: N/A  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
Sub-Unit(s): WayV, NCT U  
  
chenle  
  
Stage Name: Chenle (천러)  
  
Birth Name: Zhong Chen Le (钟辰乐 / 鍾辰樂)  
  
Korean Name: Jong Jin Rak (종진락)  
  
Position: Vocalist *  
  
Birthday: November 22, 2001  
  
Zodiac Sign: Scorpio/Sagittarius cusp  
  
Height: 176 cm  
  
Weight: 58 kg (128 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
MBTI Type: INFP-T  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT Dream, NCT U  
  
Jisung  
  
Stage Name: Jisung (지성)  
  
Birth Name: Park Ji Sung (박지성)  
  
Position: Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper, Maknae  
  
* Birthday: February 5, 2002  
  
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius  
  
Height: 180 cm  
  
Weight: 61 kg (134 lbs)  
  
Blood Type: O  
  
MBTI Type: INFP / INFJ  
  
Sub-Unit: NCT Dream, NCT U  
  
NOTE: The current height listed is from NamuWiki.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Today is the day where Mark was having a free day as he doesn't have any schedule for today and mark was planning to catch up on the sleep he has been missing for the past few days. even though mark wanted to just sleep straight till afternoon he has to make breakfast for Jisung and Chinle as they are attending high school. After finishing eating breakfast he went back to his shared room with Hae-chan and slept. It wasn't even two hours when his phone started to ring he first thought that it was one of his members but he was wrong when he checks that it was a phone call from highschool. "Hello?" Mark answered. "Is this guardian of Park Jisung?" A male in 30's voice sounds over the line. "Yes, why are you calling me." He was hoping that his brother did not do anything that would get him into trouble. "So your brother is in a principal office for skipping math and science classes for 5 weeks and we would need you to come to the principal's office for a brief conference about his punishment." "Ok.I will be there in 15min." when mark reached the school he was having a hard time finding the principal office and when he was about to ask a student where the principal office is he sees Chenle coming out of the classroom and decided to ask him if he knows where the principal office is located and he also asked if he knew Jisung was skipping classes for 5 weeks. and when he heard his answer mark was pissed off even more as Chen Le decided to hide it from Mark. Mark decided to take Chen le with him so he can take Chenle and Jisung home at the same time. as soon as he entered the principal's office he was shocked to see a bruised senior student and Jisung and mark were guessing that his son not only has decided to skip classes but also decided to fight with the senior student. He was very pissed when he saw a smiling Jisung that he wanted to scold Jisung now but he kept his calm and went to talk with the principal to get to know what happened. After talking with the principal for 10 min Mark asked if he could take Jisung and Chen Le with him now and after getting permission from the principal Mark started walking toward Jisung to pull his ear and dragging him to the car. "Jisung and Chen le I want you guys to go straight to your shared room until Taeil Hyung and Taeyang hyungs come back from the schedule to dorm ok." Jisung was about to argue with his brother/leader but decided not after receiving a warning glare. unlike how Jisung wanted the car ride didn't last long and even after 10 min his hyungs were back from the schedule and Mark have decided to tell them what happened at school. "Hyung can I have a word with you and Taeil Hyung now I have s to discuss something about Jisung and Chen le?" "Sure Mark come to my room we will talk there." once Mark reached Taeil's room he started telling the incident that happened at school. "Hyung I don't want you to get mad while I'm explaining Hyung." "Ok Mark what did two of them did this time please don't tell me that they did something bad?" "So when I was sleeping in my room I received a phone call from school saying that Jisung has been skipping science and math classes for the past 5 weeks. and then when I arrived at school I saw Chen Le so I asked him if he knew about Jisung skipping classes and he told me he knew about it and decided to hide it for Jisung, and also when I arrived I got to know that Jisung also got into a fight with senior by disrespecting him." To say that Taeyong and Taeil are Pissed was an understatement and Jisung is going to be not able to sit for at least three days. he knew how to punish Jisung but he wasn't sure about Chen Le. "Ok. I think we need to call an emergency group meeting to discuss the punishment for two of his youngest member. can you call everyone from dreams to nct 127 dorms?" "Sure Hyungs." After Mark said that he headed to get all of the dream members to nct 127 dorm for an emergency meeting and when he entered the room shared by two he maknae he was shocked to see his maknae missing. Mark quickly when to the living room and asked if any of the members saw Jisung and Chen Le today after they came home from the schedule and was really pissed to hear that they decided to run away from the problem. Mark decided to first go to the 127 dorms with the rest of the members and tell Taeyong and Taeil that two maknae decided to run away. Taeil first had to calm down panicking Taeyong and Mark and told him that there is a way to track them as he made sure every one of the dreams downloads a tracking app so he can know where they are. so he opened his phone and opened a tracking app to track down where two maknaes went to and go to know that they were at Chenle's house. then the group started talking about who was going to get them back to the dorm and decided that Kun, Doyoung, and Jaehyun was one the one who is going after their runaway maknaes as they were the only member who is calm enough. After 15min of driving the group have arrived at the apartment that ChenLe's parents live in. after knocking on the door group went into the house and greeted Chenle's parents saying that both of them need to return to the dorm as there is an emergency group meeting after biding the bye to parents Kun grabbed Chenle's ear while Doyoung Grabbed Jisung's ear telling them they're in huge trouble for running away. After what felt like an hour two runaway maknae has reached the dorm. Jisung and Chen le now realized how much trouble they're in after looking at his angry brother/ member. 


	4. authors note

Hello guys first of I would like to say thank you to whoever read my story. and also big thank you to Jessies, shi_wonu slopez44 grasszen anakika1 ABC_anon for leaving kudo. And I, 'm sorry that it is not a chapter. The reason why I wrote this author note is to inform you that I will be accepting the request after November 6th.you can leave a request by writing in the comment section writing your name and prompt. Thank you I will try to Upload chapter 4 by Thursday. Thank you once again for taking the time to read my story. 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys I was feeling sick for the last 4 days so I couldn't upload any work. But I'm feeling better now so I will be uploading two more chapters for this week and will be on hiatus for two weeks as I have the end of term exam starting next monday.

So Jisung Can you please tell us why you thought running away to Chenle's parent's home was a good idea.  
So when Mark Hyung told us to wait in our room until he or any other Hyung tells us to come out we receive a phone call from Chenle's parent that it's an emergency and they require chenle to be in their home and I decided to go out with Chenle as I didn't want to stay in our dorm by myself. At first, Taeyong was going to believe what his maknae said but when he saw the surprised face of Chenle he decided to check with him if that was true. Ok, Chenle is what Jisung said true. I want you to be honest and I would be calling your parents and will be checking if what you said is true. Uh sorry, Jisung. No WHAT He said is not true so when Mark Hyung told us to stay in our room we stayed in our room for an hour and we got bored and decided to run away and take our phone with us So I can contact my friend to allow us to stay their house. Ok I want both of you to kneel down and Jisung Put your hand up until we tell you to put your hands down but that's not fair why am I the only one that has to kneel and raise my hand . Cause you decided to lie to us while Chenle was being honest so I need to take that into account when giving punishment. Chen le was feeling bad for Jisung so he decided to allow jisung's hands to rest on his soulder until he hear his Hyung comming back to living room. And when he heard his hyung's foot step he told jisung to raise his hand so he won't get in trouble. So here is what's going to happen you both will be grounded for month ,you won't be attending school anymore and you will be homeschool by us from nextweek. alos while our grounded your electronic device will be taken away from you unless when you are using it studying . While using your device you will be watch by either me ,taeil hyung or mark. is this understood. Also Jisung you will be spanked by mark and me for skipping class and getting into fight.And Chenle we called your parent's to inform you that you have been skipping classes and we asked them if they wanted to punish you and they say we can do it. So you will get spanked by Kun is this understood. Also you will be staying with us from now on ward as you will be homeschooled by us and we also agree to send your parents progress report every week so don't think of taking class lightly as you will be punish by your parent and us if you take it lightly. Ok now Jisung come to my room and Chenle wait in your room kun will be comming for you. Both of maknae line was staying where they were with hand crossed but they started moving when they recieved warning glare from their leader. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of this chapter and I will be uploading the next chapter by Thursday. I'm almost done with writting next chapter just need to fix some grammar error. Thank you for reading my story.


	6. authors note -2

Ok Sorry guys for not posting the chapter but I have decided to write this work with my friend Eunhak121, so there won't be an update for the next few weeks.


	7. Authors Note

sorry guys for not uploading for a whole month I and my co-author had been really busy as we are in the final ear of the highschool. we had been busy with university entrance exam preperation. We will start posting mostly likely on this Friday. And from them onward we will be trying to upload it on Monday Wednesday and Friday to make up for not uploading for a whole month But I can't promise you that we would be able to upload three times a week as we still need to prepare for the university entrance exam. I would probably free from march onward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Sorry Guys I have decided to upload this fanfic in another site as I find ao3 difficult to use it. I will post the link to the new chapter once I upload it on the site.


End file.
